


We Made These Memories For Ourselves

by velvetjinx



Series: Photographs [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: A bit of smutty fluff the morning after the night before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks to James for the idea and Ria for the cheerleading. For more extensive notes see part one. 
> 
> Title taken from Ed Sheeran again.

When Chris wakes up, he takes a moment to remember where he is. Then he hears a slight huff from behind him and he tenses up instinctively before he remembers - he's in Sebastian's bed. He rolls over onto his other side to face Sebastian, smiling as he watches him sleep. Sebastian's mouth is slightly open and he has some serious bed head, and he looks pretty fucking cute if Chris is honest. 

They had ordered pizza and drank some more beer the previous evening, getting to know one another as they ate. Chris had been mentally preparing himself to leave, not wanting to overstay his welcome, when Sebastian had asked in an overly casual tone,

"You working tomorrow?"

"Nope," Chris had replied, grinning. "Got the day off. Why?"

Sebastian had leaned over and kissed him deeply. "Then stay the night?"

"Okay," Chris had agreed happily, and they had jerked each other off before falling asleep on sticky sheets. 

As he watches, Sebastian stirs, blinking awake. He notices Chris watching him and smiles. 

"Were you watching me sleep?" he asks, his voice sleep-hoarse and scratchy. 

"What? No!" Chris replies, flustered. Sebastian raises an eyebrow. "Okay maybe but only for, like, a couple of minutes because you're so damn cute when you're sleeping." And okay, maybe he needs to learn to filter between his brain and his mouth a bit better. 

Sebastian doesn't seem to mind, though, as he laughs, idly scratching his chest, and Chris feels a flare of want in his stomach. It must show on his face because Sebastian's gaze turns predatory, and he runs his hand down over his chest, licking his lips, and _god_. Chris surges forward, capturing Sebastian's lips with his own. Sebastian grabs Chris's shoulder and pulls him closer, and Chris can feel Sebastian's half hard cock pressing against his thigh. 

Smirking, Chris reaches down and grasps Sebastian's cock, and Sebastian hisses through gritted teeth. 

Chris moves closer to kiss him again, softly at first but with increasing passion as he feels Sebastian's hand on his cock. "What do you want?" he asks, and Sebastian groans. 

"Need you to fuck me." And Chris is so on board with that. He pulls back, ignoring Sebastian's slight whine as he lets go of his cock, and takes a condom and some lube out of the drawer. Slicking up his fingers, he reaches down, drawing a line down Sebastian's cock and smiling as it twitches, down his balls to his ass. 

He kisses Sebastian as he plays with his hole for a while, gentle teasing pressure, before Sebastian slaps him on the arm and growls, "Jesus, Chris, will you just put your fingers in me already?"

Chris grins wickedly and pushes a finger into Sebastian's ass, working it back and forth. Then he adds a second finger, crooking them just right so Sebastian's hips fly off the bed. 

He stretches him with two fingers until they're both panting, then pulls his fingers out, ignoring Sebastian's protestations. He squeezes more lube on his fingers then presses in three, biting his lip at how fucked out Sebastian looks already, the way he moans when Chris hits that spot inside him. 

Finally Chris figures Sebastian is ready, so he withdraws his fingers and puts on the condom before slicking up his cock. He leans up to kiss Sebastian then mutters against his lips, "Want you to ride me. That cool?"

Sebastian nods vehemently so Chris rolls onto his back and Sebastian straddles him, reaching behind himself to grasp Chris's cock firmly. Then he's sinking down and Chris's brain nearly explodes at the tight heat slowly enveloping his cock. Sebastian pauses when his hips meet Chris's, laying his hands on Chris's chest and grinning down at him through the fringe of hair covering his eyes. His dogtags are dangling off his neck and Chris reaches up to hold them, then uses them to pull Sebastian down into a kiss. 

As they kiss, Sebastian starts to move, lifting himself up and then moving slowly back down. It's nearly torture, and Chris closes his eyes to stop himself from simply grabbing Sebastian's hips and thrusting. 

"Open your eyes," Sebastian says softly. "Look at me." Chris does and he gasps at the sight - Sebastian on top of him, pupils blown wide with pleasure, cock hard and leaking onto Chris's stomach, muscles straining as he tries to control the pace. 

Chris reaches up to stroke Sebastian's cock, but Sebastian bats his hand away. "Not yet," he says a little breathlessly. "Want this to last." Chris nods, and contents himself with just holding Sebastian's hips as he moves. 

They fuck like that for what feels like hours, pleasure building slowly, but then Sebastian changes angle and gasps out, "Oh _fuck_ ," his eyes going almost comically wide. His movements speed up as he angles himself so that Chris's cock is hitting the spot inside him and Chris is thinking about times tables, engines, anything to stave off the need to come he can feel building in the pit of his stomach. 

"God, Chris, fucking touch me," Sebastian groans, and Chris is more than happy to get his hand on Sebastian's cock and start stroking. He half wishes it didn't have to end, but then Sebastian is moaning and cursing as he comes all over Chris's stomach and abs, and suddenly the need to come is overwhelming. He grabs Sebastian's hips and thrusts into him twice, three times more before he comes hard enough that he almost thinks he's going to black out. 

His head flops back on the pillows as he pants, then Sebastian lifts himself off of Chris's softening cock and lays down beside him, drawing him in for a kiss. When they finally part, Chris gets up and disposes of the condom before climbing back into bed. Sebastian snuggles in beside him, his head on Chris's chest, and Chris puts his arm around him, pulling him in close. 

They lay there quietly for a while, before the silence is broken by Sebastian. 

"So...what do you want to do today?"

Chris laughs, kissing the top of his head. "Whatever you want, baby. Whatever you want."


End file.
